The Forbidden Seal
by QUIMARU
Summary: THIS STORY STARTS OFF IN A DIFFRENT WORLD THE WORLD OF SEALING. NOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF THREE OF THEM FELL INTO NARUTO'S REALM. NARUxHinata other pairings later this is my first fic so go hard when reviewing later days


THE FORBIDDEN SEAL RATED M FOR UP "COMING" EVENTS NO PUN INTENDED

Long ago ancient cities fought for territory using seals. Seals a way of fighting used to trap beings of higher power or to boost up speed, power, intellect ,ect. This way of life continued until Hien attacked. Hien was the strongest grand master sealer who soot out peace between these cities, but soon he was corrupt by the power he gained he wanted to have more power he started to read and read he did he came to a book. The book of the Forbidden seal. When Hien attempted to do this seal it backed fired yes he had power, power no man could stand up to but he lost his mind and soon started to kill the innocent completely going against his own words. After a major battle he disappeared no one knows what happened some say he died of overloading his body. But I know what happened he… A women walks in the room ok children time to go to bed the women said. Mom just two more minutes said the three kids. No your mothers right kids you guys have a big day tomorrow. I know I know sealing school said the children. Alright goodnight then said the mother and father. They soon fell asleep. Are you sure we did the right thing signing them up for seal academy ixon, mom said. Yes they are meant to do great things I can feel it tsu, ixon said.

THE NEXT DAY

Walking to school were three kids. The first was a boy named Quimaru he was seven he had short jet black hair that seemed to have waves in them, smooth chocolate brown skin, with brown eyes but they had slated pupils like that of a fox, he wore a plain white t-shirt with form fitting pants and a belt buckle with the word wind god on it.

The second was a girl named Akira she was five she had long f ire red hair with dark orange tips and if one looked closely you could make out a heat wave rolling of her hair, she had rare light brown skin, with red eyes to match her hair with black round pupils. She wore a baggy black shirt with loose pants and a chain that said goddess of the flame.

The third and finally was a boy named vawn he was seven he had short white hair that seemed to have electrical currents going though them. He had caramel skin. With white eyes that seemed to have a hint of lavender, but he had no pupils. He wore a green shirt with blue pants and he had a fingerless glove with thunder god written on the back he was also Quimaru's twin brother. Well looks like were here come on vawn time to go to class akira go right and your class is number 103 ok said Quimaru. Yes brother said Akira. Well this is going to be a wild year right Quimaru said vawn with a all knowing smile. Whatever vawn lets just go said Quimaru with a tired tone.

TIME SKIP 4 YEARS

FINALLY said Vawn in aloud tone . Well might as well go train said Quimaru. That we should brother said Akira. During the 4 years in seal school the three siblings learned about seals and how they worked, they learned how to do the four basic seals bind(traps a being into another being or an object depends on your level of kia), reflex(increases speed for a limited amount of time there are seals that are stronger versions that last forever if strong enough) , heighten(increases brain power greatly like reflex it has stronger versions), and sai(increases muscle power 10 fold and like its brothers also have stronger versions). They also learned fighting with out seals just incase. Now were was I o yeah. Quimaru and Vawn were having an all out sparing match which was destroying there school training ground. Ok lets take a break said Quimaru. What you getting scared said Vawn knowing the right buttons to push to get his twin mad. Your dead said Quimaru releasing all his kia and Vawn doing the same. Just then Akira stepped in and stop them from fully releasing the seal placed on them by the grand seal master of there city.

Flashback 2 years ago

OK boys you two have to much kia to be called "students" said the seal master. So I'm going to put a seal on you to cut the amount of kia you use so you don't blow up the school trying out a seal ok both the boys nodded. Now you will be able to unlock the seal in a do or die situation or if you can get enough control over seal mastery.

End Flashback

DO you know what you two were about to do!!! Screamed Akira. The two boys seemed confused at the speed there little sister just had. A..AKIRA how the hell did you do that both boys Said. I made an improved version of reflex said Akira. Don't look at me like that you made a better version of bind and heighten Quimaru and you Vawn made better Version of Sai and lets not forget you releasing your seal first. Both boys sweat dropped. How do you know about that Akira Vawn said. Well.. I.. kind of spied on you guys when you train. Just then a seal messenger came. Go back to the academy grand master has an announcement he wants to say he might be giving out missions to day. All three ran as fast as they could. The messenger could of swore he heard the sound barrier break. End that is chapter


End file.
